


Ghost of you

by Raven_Rose22



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Love, Sickfic, klaus has a heart of gold, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22
Summary: Klaus was used to seeing people. Well people was putting it very kindly, he was used to seeing mutilated corpses. Not that all of them looked mutilated, sometimes they were hardly recognizable as ghosts. Day in and out, there was at least one ghost around, at least when he was sober.Five times in his life he first felt fear when coming face to face with his siblings, once it was a great relief.AKA Five times Klaus saw his siblings out in the real world and was scared and one time he was relieved.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic idea that got into my head and would not leave me alone. this is not meant to be read as Klaus and siblings slash, but if that floats your boat, who am I to sink it? I may write another chapter for each of these from the sibling's POV, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you all enjoy! any and all feedback is appreciated!   
>  Va Por Ti Tita, te amo y te extrañare todos los dias.

Ghost of you

 

Klaus was used to seeing people. Well people was putting it very kindly, he was used to seeing mutilated corpses. Not that all of them looked mutilated, sometimes they were hardly recognizable as ghosts. Day in and out, there was at least one ghost around, at least when he was sober.

Usually that was Ben, but sometimes other ones liked to make themselves known. Ever since Ben died and Klaus ran away from home, it was hard to distinguish between real people and ghosts. Klaus had sometimes found himself trying to talk to a ghost, only realizing it was a ghost when he was unable to touch them. 

Once while on his quest for any kind of drug to quiet down the screeching hag that had been following him for two days straight, he tried to make a deal with a dead dealer. He had been so desperate in his search, he cried when his money fell through the spirits hands and into the floor. Only then did he see the stab marks on the man’s torso.

After that happening a few times, he avoided meeting new people. 

He was used to ignoring the ghosts, trying to keep them subdued through any kind of substance he could find. He never really liked the very hard drugs, though they worked for longer periods of time, though the withdrawals were a bitch. Still it was much better than the alternative.

It was during those rare moments of sobriety, the ones when he ran out of money or didn’t feel like going into a club to get some free drinks, Klaus experienced true fear.

Five times in his life he first felt fear when coming face to face with his siblings, once it was a great relief.


	2. 1. Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editor but me, so any inaccuracies are purely my own. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

1- Diego

 

Klaus knew it was only a matter of time before the family was torn apart. It had gotten fractured when Five left, but it took more to fully shatter. Turns out it took more than any of them were prepared to deal with, it took Ben dying. The hole he left behind was so large, no one except Luther, could cope with the empty space. 

Vanya was the first to leave, not wanting to be ordinary one in the family any longer. Klaus left a while after she did. Second to leave, though he knew Diego was only waiting for an opening to leave as well. Though Diego was very attached to mom, he could not be happy underneath his father’s thumb. And even though he wanted nothing more than to escape, it took Klaus leaving for him to be able to also seek that freedom. 

Although Klaus didn’t keep in touch with his siblings once he left, he knew that Diego wanted to become a police officer or a detective. He wanted to be able to be a hero again, this time without the unreachable standards of Reginald Hargreeves on his shoulders. 

Klaus was on his way to Mick’s house, a buddy who always threw awesome parties and was not opposed to having a good time. It wasn’t in the best neighborhood, but hey, less likely that they were going to be bothered. As Klaus rounded the last corner to reach Mick’s basement, however, he saw flashing lights. There was a fire truck as well as an ambulance and at least three police cars that he could see. He saw the crowd around the building and made his way over to someone who he may or may not have met at a previous gathering.

“What happened here? Another fight?” he asked the clearly drunk off his ass guy in front of him.

“Clive! Hey man long time no see! We missed you in there today.” He said throwing his arms around Klaus. 

“It’s not-” Klaus sighed, even if he corrected him, he wouldn’t remember so why bother. “so what, you guys get busted by the cops?”

“Nah man, not me, I’m just wasted. But turns out they sent an undercover cop to score some recreational fun.” The guy’s breath burned Klaus’ eyes, but he didn’t pull back. 

“They had been tracing a bad batch of coke or something. Bunch of people got a bad trip, plus some died I think. Things got pretty bad with the cops. Shots fired, peeps dead. Got bad.” He continued, leaning more and more weight on Klaus as he stopped being able to support himself. 

“Some died? Was it partiers or cops?” Klaus shook the man for answers, but he had passed out.

“Fuck.” Klaus said, dragging the guy to the nearest wall and leaning him against it. “Sleep it off buddy.”

Klaus caught sight of the ambulance that was still in the scene and made his way to it. Praying that Diego hadn’t been involved in this mess. He saw a paramedic who had saved his life once before and tried to make his way to him. Before he could, he was stopped by a police officer who demanded he back away from the scene. 

“I just need to know who was injured, was it a cop?”

“Get lost junkie.”  
Klaus shook him off with a frustrated sigh. He made his way to the alleyway on the other side of the building, hoping for a better vantage point. As he turned the corner he saw him.

“No.” Klaus took a step back as he caught sight of Diego. He was standing in front of him, a trickle of blood coming down the side of his face.

“Klaus?”

Klaus shook his head and took another step back. He couldn’t be dead. Not Diego. He was trained, and threw knives, and was really good at hand to hand combat. He could not be dead. 

“Oh thank fuck. I thought you were in this mess.” Diego still sounded like alive Diego, not that Ben sounded different after he died, but Klaus didn’t expect Diego to sound the same.

“No, no, no, no” Klaus mumbled to himself, he was already haunted by one brother, he could not deal with another one. Not that Ben haunted him, most of the time he was great company. But he didn’t want to see his bother again like this.

“Klaus can you hear me?” Diego tried to get closer to Klaus, but he kept stepping back. The first time Ben had not been able to touch Klaus had been traumatizing for them both. He didn’t want to not be able to touch Diego.

Before Klaus could answer, they both startled at the other voice coming from the ambulance.

“Hey rookie! Officer Patch says you gotta get that head looked at!”

“I’m fine, it was a scratch!”

“Officer’s orders, rookie.”

Diego sighed, “Yeah, be right there.”

Klaus’ eyes were wide and scared and for a second he dared to hope. Maybe Diego was alive. He raised a shaky hand and reached out to Diego. 

The familiar feel of his brother’s leather suit, solid body underneath, and the warmth radiating off his skin almost made Klaus’ legs buckle in relief.

“Diego” he said as he felt all of the fear from before leave him in one breath.

“Yeah man, I’m here. You okay? You’re not on something right?” Diego’s tone was comforting and concerned all wrapped into one. 

“No, no I’m not on anything now.”

Diego sighed in relief, “good, we just busted this place with a really bad batch of narcs. All of them were laced with all kinds of garbage. We were unable to get some of the people who had taken them back.”

Diego had been worried, Klaus realized, that he was in danger.

“Aw, Diego were you worried about little old me?”

“Yes.” The bluntness in the answer took Klaus aback. 

“Yeah me too.”

“Diego! Come and get your head examined, we can’t risk you losing the few brain cells you have left!” a female’s voice interrupted them.

“Coming Patch.” Diego answered.

“I like her.” Klaus said, ducking away from the punch to his arm.

“Come on, after they tell me it’s nothing more than a scratch, I’ll buy you some dinner. You look like you’ll disappear if you miss one more meal.”

As Diego got his cut looked at, definitely more than a scratch, but no brain damage, Klaus just looked at his brother. It had been over a year since he had seen him, he looked good, happy. The lady cop seemed to have a thing for him, and Diego was basically drooling at her. Good for him, he deserves to be happy. 

‘You thought he was dead, didn’t you?’ Ah, sobriety, Ben was back. 

Klaus nodded in response. 

‘He looks happy.’

Klaus nodded once more.

‘So we getting waffles or what?’

“You ready to go man?” Diego asked getting up from the ambulance’s back.

Klaus smiled at both of his brothers,

“Sure, let’s go.”


	3. 2. Vanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set after Vanya moves out, but before her book is written. No editor so any and all mistakes are purely my own. Feedback as always is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!!

2- Vanya

Withdrawal is a bitch, Klaus decided. The only good thing about sobriety was Ben was there. Not that that had become too much of an issue. More and more often, Ben was there even when Klaus wasn’t at his most sober. Klaus wondered if it was due to his powers or the amount of time that Ben had been dead. Either way, yay brother. On most days. Days when Ben wasn’t being an overprotective mother hen who wouldn’t shut up. 

‘Klaus please be sensible. You probably have a fever.’ Ben once again pointed out. Fourth time in the last hour.

“You know that’s the fourth time in an hour you’ve said that?”

‘I’ll make it ten if that means you’ll actually listen to me.’ Ben crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. Klaus knew he could just walk through his brother, but that was rude. Also it tended to make Klaus shiver whenever he passed through any ghost. But to do that to his own brother? Rude.

“What can I say Benny dearest. Withdrawal’s a bitch. You know if it wasn’t for the withdrawal, I may have quit before now.” Klaus said, walking around his brother and managing to not really stumble or waver in his step too much.

Ben leaned his head back and let out a heavy sigh.

‘One, no you wouldn’t. We both know you don’t do it for kicks. Two, withdrawal is supposed to make you realize how much damage you’re causing to your body by using the drugs, not push you back to using. And three, you’ve been through withdrawal how many times? You know that it sucks, yes, but right now it’s not the withdrawal that’s making you struggle to walk straight.'

Damn Ben and his overly observant ways. 

Klaus ignored Ben and continued down the alley. So what if he was leaning a bit on the wall? It was a nice wall, had a lovely mural full of color. It even looked like it was moving. Wait. Was it moving?

“Hey Ben?”

‘Yeah?’

“Is the mural moving?” Klaus tried to step back only to stumble and land on his backside painfully. 

“Ouchy” Instead of trying to get up, Klaus leaned further back and examined the mural in front of him. It was very colorful. It would be lovely except two of the ghosts in front of him were blocking some of it. Also it was moving.

‘Klaus!’ Oh, there was Ben, had he been talking long?

“Yes dear?” Klaus said rolling his head in the direction of Ben, why was he swaying so much?

‘I think it’s time to go to the hospital. Your fever must be spiking.’ 

“I’m fine; you just need to stop swaying. Here come sit with me and watch the mural move. It’s so nice and colorful, just ignore the two corpses, oh wait its three now.” Klaus leaned back on his elbows to go back to watching the mural. “Besides, hospitals and me don’t go. Too many dead people there. Plus I can’t talk to you unless I fancy getting another 72 hour lock up. Which I do not.”

‘You need help Klaus, I can’t feel you, but you don’t look good. I hate to break it to you but I’m not swaying and the mural isn’t moving.’ 

“Don’t lie Ben, even the ghosts are moving, they’re dancing. They’re-” Klaus stopped talking. There was a familiar figure in the dancing ghosts. Small, fragile, he knew that figure.

“Vanya?” Klaus tried to sit up, only to have his arms give up on him. He felt his head bounce on the concrete, but he couldn’t register the pain. That was Vanya. She was there. She was dead. Why was she dancing if she was dead? She shouldn’t be dead. 

“Klaus?” Her voice sounded echoed, far away and too close at the same time. 

“I’m sorry Vanya.” Klaus rolled over to see her more clearly, but why was she fading? He hadn’t taken any drugs. He should be able to see her. If she was dead, maybe she would sit with him and watch the mural move. 

Klaus opened his eyes, not realizing when he had closed them. Vanya was closer to him now. She looked like she wanted to touch him.

“You can’t touch me Vanya. I’m sorry. You weren’t alone were you? When it happened?” Klaus felt something wet drip down his face and he realized he was crying.

“Klaus, what are you talking about? Are you on something? Should I call an ambulance?” Vanya sounded scared. Ghosts weren’t really scared usually, they were usually angry.

“They won’t hear you, only I can” Klaus mumbled softly. “I’m sorry sis, its only me now, and Ben. Where is Ben? Can you see him now too?” Klaus’ mumbles were getting softer and softer.

He startled when he felt a cold hand on his face. His eyes shot open once more, why did they keep closing? Vanya was touching him! She was there with her concerned eyes and her soft features and her small frame. But she was touching him which means she was alive. 

“You’re touching me.” Klaus felt the slurred words leave his mouth.

“Oh my God, you’re burning up!” Vanya exclaimed “Come on let’s get you up. My apartment is right around the corner.”  
It was a large struggle, but between the two of them, they managed to stumble out of the alley and into her building. Klaus leaned on the wall as she opened her door; the world was still swaying otherwise. He wasn’t entirely sure how they managed to get to her apartment, stairs were involved as well as much cursing, mostly on Vanya’s part, and much apologizing and tripping, mostly on Klaus’ part.

Once safely inside her apartment, Vanya helped him to the couch. Klaus, in a not very graceful manner, collapsed onto it gratefully. She wrestled him out of his coat and pushed and pulled him until he was lying down more comfortably. She then made her way to the kitchen. Klaus heard her messing with something in the kitchen and then she was in front of him again.

“Here,” She said, handing him a glass of water. “Klaus, I need you to be honest with me, are you on anything right now?”

Klaus tried to hold the glass steady, but it threatened to sip from his shaky grasp. Vanya helped keep it steady as he drained all of it. He had forgotten how great water was. It was nice and clean and refreshing. It was also gone. He pouted as the glass ran out of water. 

‘Klaus, she asked if you’re on something.’ Ben helpfully pointed out.

“Not on anything.” Klaus answered after a beat, “Can I have more water please?”

Vanya’s heart clenched at the hopeful look Klaus shot her. She hadn’t seen him since he had left the academy a little less than two years ago. He looked like a mess. His dark hair was plastered to his face due to his fever, his green eyes bright with it as well. There was a fading bruise on his left cheekbone which was protruding out from his face. Klaus had always been lithe, but he looked so skinny, as if a small breeze would snap him in two. 

“Sure Klaus.” She got up and got him a fresh glass of water. She also grabbed a towel which she dampened, as well as a couple of acetaminophens to help lower his fever. She helped him drink some more of the water and the pills. After that he collapsed onto the couch once more, drained by having to hold himself up. She cleaned his face with the towel then rinsed it and placed it back on his forehead. 

She knew he was exhausted but was not sleeping. It seemed odd to realize she could still read some of his body language from before, maybe not everything was different. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by his soft voice, “So when did you get this place?”

“About two months ago, I had another place on the other side of town for a bit, but this is closer to where I rehearse so I moved here.” 

His eyes stayed closed, but a small smile spread along his face. “Good for you sis, glad to know the old man didn’t ruin all of us completely.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Vanya continuing to press the cloth to his face and rinse it as it got warm. His fever seemed to be coming down a bit. She helped him drink some more water then settled him back on the couch. 

“Hey Vanya.” He asked as she once more placed the towel on his forehead.

“Yes Klaus?”

He opened his eyes and looked at her, “Will you play me something?”

Growing up, Klaus had the room right next to Vanya’s and so got used to listening to her practice at all hours of the day. She smiled and walked over to her violin case.

“Any requests?”

‘Some Mozart would be nice’ Ben suggested from where he sat on the arm rest of the couch.

“Mozart?” Klaus asked, agreeing with Ben.

Vanya smiled, she had just been practicing a piece for her next concert. She lifted the violin and bow and let the music take over. She played the full Adagio, once she was done, she opened her eyes and saw that Klaus had finally given in and fallen asleep. She carefully and quietly put away her violin. As she passed by Klaus she dropped a light blanket over him. He half woke up as she took off his shoes and tucked him in carefully. 

“Goodnight Klaus.” She said as she once more felt his face, glad to feel it was only slightly hot now.

“Night Vanya, I’m glad you’re alive.” Klaus mumbled as he turned to his side to get more comfortable.

“Me too Klaus, me too.”

The next morning, Klaus was feeling a bit better. Vanya was glad it was the weekend so she could stay in with him. They hung out all day, staying in as Klaus was still not completely well. 

By the time Monday rolled around, Klaus was feeling much better. He hugged Vanya goodbye and she only let him go with the promise that if he should ever need a place to crash, he would come to her. 

“Love you sis.” He said dropping a kiss onto her head. 

“Take care of yourself Klaus.” 

He winked at her and smiled. Vanya rolled her eyes, so like Klaus, he didn’t lie, but he also didn’t answer her. Knowing better than to promise anything he wouldn’t keep. She at least hoped he would take her up on her offer. Her doors were always welcome to her siblings. They were family after all.


	4. 3. Luther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult to write since Luther is not my favorite character, but I tried my best to not let it make him a bad guy. Any and all mistakes are purely my own. Feedback is super appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos!! Your support and overall awesomeness is fuel to keep going!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

3- Luther

“So, what are we craving Benny? We’re finally free!” Klaus said as he breathed in the fresh air outside the rehab center. That last OD had been tough, paramedics weren’t sure they would be able to bring him back. Ben had freaked out a lot and once Klaus was able to see him again, lectured him nonstop for days. Actual days. Not that he could entirely blame him though. Vanya had just published her book.

Klaus was walking along his usual route when he saw the window display in the library. There she was, little Number Seven, in the cover of a book. “Extra-Ordinary” indeed. He had gone inside to see if he was truly seeing what he was seeing, and it all went to hell from there. 

Someone recognized him and question after question was thrown at him; curiosity made savages of people. They didn’t know how their questions felt like knives thrown at him with an accuracy that even Diego would admire. He didn’t remember how he had managed to get away from the mob. He remembered the panic attack that followed, remembered Ben trying to talk him off the ledge. He remembered running to his favorite dealer and asking for double of what he usually got. After that all he remembers is the pain of the defibrillator and the shock of air rushing back into his lungs. He had been gone for five full minutes. Then he got sent to rehab.

In rehab, one of his roommates, a very nice old man who was in for something or other, had a copy of the book. He was released a week after Klaus went in and he left the book on top of Klaus’ bed with a note saying, ‘You have to know what’s in here in order to let go.” At first Klaus just wanted to burn the book, to see it slowly burn away into nothingness. If the questions that were thrown at him were any indication, reading this book was going to be painful. He waited until Ben was finished ranting before he even dared to flip open the cover. She had written everything; well everything she knew. And Klaus was never gladder that he didn’t share stuff with his siblings. Except for Ben, but he didn’t count. 

They slowly got through the book, and it wasn’t all bad, but it was not at all good. Vanya had not only hung out their dirty laundry for everyone to see, but had actively invited the public to come closer and look and touch and buy anything they wanted. It felt invasive and wrong for everyone out there to know so much. Even Ben felt dissected and set out for display. It took them both a while to recover. Klaus felt that rehab was more to get over the book than it was for the overdose. He was glad he had Ben though. It was as if they had both overdosed in the book, and for once Klaus wasn’t the only one struggling in rehab. They helped each other along and now they were free. 

As much as Klaus just wanted to go find his dealer again to go back into numbness, he felt he should be there for Ben for at least a little longer. 

“I’m kinda craving something wildly unhealthy.” Klaus said, “say what you will about rehab, but the food just sucks. It’s all healthy and balanced and shit. I want sugar, fried stuff; I want a massive cheeseburger and extra crispy curly fries. And a milkshake!” 

‘Griddy’s it is!’ Ben agrees.

Klaus was halfway through his food when he felt something strange. He had been actively ignoring the ghosts in the restaurant and street, there were a lot of them out an about today. But he had fried food to eat damn it! 

‘Klaus’ 

And that was Ben, the one ghost Klaus couldn’t ignore if he tried, and he had tried. 

“Yes dear?” Klaus said as he looked up. 

There standing in the middle of Griddy’s was Luther. Klaus looked over at Ben for a second before looking around the restaurant. Griddy’s was never full, but there were several tables that were full. There were at least 20 people in the restaurant, not counting ghosts. No one was looking at the very large man standing in front of Klaus. 

Klaus blinked rapidly and felt his breathing catch in his chest. There wasn’t enough air. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on his clenched fists. 

“No, no, no, no, no, Number One is alive. Number One can’t be dead, he’s number one. He’s Luther, the golden child, the leader. Hes strong, super durable, no no hes alive. It’s a shugar rush or something yes, just the large amount of sugar and grease in my system after being cleaned out. Yes that’s it.” Klaus mumbled under his breath. 

“Klaus?” Luther’s voice was soft and Klaus wondered if that was because he couldn’t hear him over the sound of his own heartbeat and panicked breathing.

He stood up off his chair and knocked over the silver milkshake container. It fell to the ground. He let his arms drop from his face and slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the mess on the floor until he got his breath slightly under control. Then he looked around. The whole restaurant was staring at him. 

‘Klaus, you’re shaking. Breathe. Calm down please’ Ben pleaded, coming to stand in his line of sight. Klaus slowly got his breath under control, but still felt his heart pounding away in his chest. 

“Mommy?” a kid asked in a voice that was meant to be a whisper but definitely wasn’t. “Who’s that monkey man?”

“Ethan! That’s rude. Now shush and eat your food.” The mother quickly said blushing bright red.

Klaus turned to look at the child, noticing he was still staring at Luther. He felt what felt like a hippo’s weight get off his chest and finally breathed a sigh of relief. Luther was alive.

Klaus had felt guilty leaving his family behind when he left. He knew Luther would never leave the academy. Not with his father there to control him. Klaus had kept an ear out for missions still involving the academy. Making sure the big guy was okay. And although Luther seemed indestructible, especially now, Klaus had always feared the old man would send Luther to his grave in the name of a mission. 

“Klaus?” Luther tried once more to call out to his brother.

“Luther! You look good, my you’ve grown!” Klaus said, trying to act like hadn’t just freaked the fuck out. 

“Yeah, guess I have. You look smaller.” Luther pointed out. “I hadn’t heard from you in so long, I’m glad you’re alive- I mean good”.

“Yeah,” Klaus smiled, “You too”.

“Listen, I’m going to go on a trip soon, Dad let me grab some doughnuts for it. But I can’t take too long.”

“Dad let you go on a trip?!” Klaus asked incredulously.

“It’s a mission. High priority.” Luther said his tone affronted. 

‘figures’ Ben piped in from behind Klaus. 

Klaus scoffed a chuckle, “Yeah I figured the old man wasn’t letting you go to the beach and tan.”

“Well someone has to think of the academy.” And now Luther was pissed.

“And who better to do so than Number one?” Klaus raised his eyebrows and sat back down on his chair, picking up a fry and dipping it in the milkshake. He pointed at Luther with it before popping it in his mouth. 

“You always were the golden goose after all. Go do what none of us could Luther, make dad proud.” Klaus surprised himself by not sounding sarcastic. 

Luther opened his mouth to reply, but a car horn interrupted them. A waitress came over with several boxes of doughnuts and handed them to Luther, then noticing the mess Klaus made, rolled her eyes at him and left once more, presumably to get the mop.

Luther looked at the boxes in his hands then back over at Klaus.

“Listen, just- take care of yourself okay man?” His eyes were worried and sincere and Klaus smiled at him.

“Yeah, you too big boy. Don’t let dad ruin your trip okay?” 

Luther gave him a tight smile in return and nodded before turning to the front door. 

“Luther?” He turned around once more. 

“Enjoy the sights, wherever it is you’re going. Promise me.”

Luther finally gave him a real smile. “I promise Klaus.”

And he would. He made himself keep that promise. Even in the moon, he set out a chair to look at the Earth, and at least once a day he made himself just enjoy the view.

He had made a promise after all.


	5. 4. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! Sorry for being a day late in posting this! I got some troubling news about a friend and got sidetracked. All I can say is to appreciate your friends while you have them, cherish every last moment with them. 
> 
> Once again any and all mistakes are purely my own. Feedback of all kinds is greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments you are all awesome! Enjoy!!

4- Allison

It wasn’t often that Klaus liked to wonder around the nicer parts of town, too many people walking around, too many eyes watching, and way way too many people to call the cops on the junkie who ‘talked to himself’. 

He was having a perfectly lovely conversation with his brother, thank you very much.

But he had run out of money a few days ago, and his stomach was trying to eat itself or cave in, Klaus wasn’t sure which would happen first. And if a few wallets went missing as he walked around, well that was a strangely coincidental coincidence wasn’t it?

‘You know you could try to get a job? Like an actual job where you would get paid every week?’ Ben nagged once more. 

“Shut it Ben.” Klaus mumbled between gritted teeth. He was so close to getting that wallet out of the open Prada bag, but the talking made the lady turn around and walk a little faster. Damn it Ben. 

No worries, there was a nice Chanel bag, with a lovely stuffed wallet in his sights. He looked at the woman carrying it, she was on her cell phone, latest model obviously, and if her Jimmy Choos and sparkling diamond encrusted manicure was anything to go by, she would be okay without it. 

It’s not that he liked to pickpocket, it’s just that the desperate times and the measures and stuff. What was that phrase again? He’d ask Ben later. Once he was able to stuff his face with some food. He was glad the old man had trained him to keep his reflexes quick and his focus sharp. It came in handy in these circumstances.

Aha wallet in sight, slight nudge to block the lift, and yay! 

He quickly pocketed his brand new Chanel wallet; Turning to the nearest alleyway to admire his new acquisitions. 

He was looking down before pulling out the wallet when he heard a voice. He knew that voice, he’d grown up with that voice. 

Allison?

But no. 

That’s impossible. She was in Los Angeles. Not here. It’s a coincidence, just someone who sounds like her. 

“-can’t do this anymore. I need to know that you’re in this too. I can’t do this. What about Claire huh? What’s she supposed-”

The rambling voice continued. But it couldn’t be her. He didn’t dare look up. He didn’t want to see how she looked. Sometimes when ghosts didn’t realize they were dead, they replayed the actions they had before they died. He didn’t want to see her like that. But no it couldn’t be her because she was in LA. He had seen the commercials for her new movie. She was rocking being a celebrity. But then why was she here? And how had he not heard? Surely if she was dead, the world would know right? They would have cried and wept and mourned her in a way everyone deserves, yet so few get?

“-are Americas sweetheart. You are America’s sweetheart. You can do this. You are strong. You can do this.”

The voice continued to rant.

Klaus could hold out no longer, he had to know if it was her. He closed his eyes and tried to gather his breath. He stood straight and faced the voice. Taking a steadying deep breath he finally opened his eyes. 

It was Allison.

Klaus felt all the air leave his lungs like a punch to the gut. She was there in front of him. She was facing away from him and clutching her face in her hands. She must have gotten killed by something in her head then, because Klaus couldn’t see any other harm anywhere on her. 

She was still mumbling reassurances to herself and Klaus closed his eyes once more. If he was going to help her, he had to be calm. He took another breath and tried to calm the overwhelming panic and sadness trying to claw its way out of his chest.

‘It’s okay Klaus, you can do this.’ Ben reassured him. 

Klaus nodded to himself and opened his eyes, ready to help her in any way he could. 

“Alli-”

“OH MY GOD, it’s her!! It’s Allison Hargreaves!!!” a voice behind him shrieked, and Klaus jumped a foot in the air and quickly out of the way of the shrieking tween who flew towards Allison.

“You are my IDOL!! Can I please please have your autograph and a picture?!” the shrieking continued.

As Allison dealt with the shrieking, Klaus gathered his wits. She was alive. Her beautiful face was as perfect as it ever was, and she was completely unharmed. 

She was alive. 

As the tween left with her picture and autograph and a promise to not tell anyone else that Allison was out there, Klaus stepped further into the alleyway. She turned to face him.

“Klaus?”

“Allison.” Klaus hopes the relief isn’t so obvious in his voice. It would be hard to explain why he was so relieved to know she was alive. No one really got it, but Ben. And that was because he was dead. Oh the beautiful irony.

“What are you doing here?” they both ask at the same time. They both pause for a second before giggling. 

“I’m here promoting my new movie!” she says pointing at the building behind her.

Klaus finally noticed the building. It was a TV station, some kind of late late show that everyone liked and celebrities were invited to attend.

“My my, aren’t we fancy and fabulous and successful?” Klaus playfully mocked. “I’d say I’m jealous, but I’m not sure if I’d be lying or not!” he turned up the dramatics, people always took him less seriously of he got more dramatic. Again irony. 

Allison laughed at her brother, but Klaus noticed it didn’t reach her eyes. For a fabulously famous actress, Klaus could read her like a book.

“You okay sis?” He asked, nothing but concern in his tone.

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, not even Ben believed that one.” Klaus said. “Sis, you have cigarettes in your pocket, and you only smoke when you’re stressed out.”

Allison started to make up an excuse, but gave up before she started and instead breathed out a huge sigh. 

“Marriage isn’t easy.” 

Klaus smiled reassuringly at her and tilted his head. 

“Can I bum a smoke?” he asked.

She smiled at him and shook her head.

“Same old Klaus.”

They smoked a few cigarettes together until Allison was called to be backstage. She invited Klaus backstage and he had a front seat to the interview she gave. And she was amazing. 

America’s sweetheart indeed. 

After the show was done, she took him back to her motel room, because as she so eloquently put it, 

“Klaus, you look so weary and stinky, even the homeless are avoiding you.”

After a very long soak in a very luxurious hot tub, Klaus felt better than he had in months. All clean and warm in the plushest bathrobe he had ever had wrapped around him. After the long bath, Allison and he ordered pretty much everything on the room service menu. 

“Tonight we feast like queens!!” Klaus shouted, he may be slightly tipsy, but it was hardly his fault, his stomach was empty and they delivered the champagne first. Plus Allison was tipsy too.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore Klaus, with marriage and with Claire. Am I a bad mother for wanting to work?” 

“Allison I don’t know. I know nothing. I can’t even take care of myself let alone another human being.”

‘Truth’

“Shut up Ben.”

“We need to get you another coat Klaus, this one has more holes that coat.” Allison said as she picked it up. As she did, the wallet slipped out of the coat and onto the carpet. 

She bent down to pick it up, “not really your style, now is it?”  
Her raised eyebrow could be considered a deadly weapon.

Klaus tried to look as sheepish as possible.

Didn’t work.

‘Desperate times call for desperate measures.’ Ben said. 

See! Klaus knew that Ben would know that saying.

“Desperate times calls for measurements.” Ooookay. Maybe Klaus was slightly more than tipsy.

“Klaus, if it’s that bad, you know you can call me.” Allison pleaded.

“Oh hon, I know you want to mean that, but you got enough on your plate to deal with.”

Allison smiled sadly.

“Well, I’ll tell you what we’re going to do about this.” She said sternly.

Klaus tried not to visibly brace himself for what’s coming. 

“Tomorrow, we are going to go shopping. You are getting some new clothes, because these-” she poked at the clothes Klaus had been wearing, “are rags, and I will not have my brother wearing this.”

Klaus perked up. He hadn’t had new clothes in ages. 

“I’m thinking black coat, long, maybe with some fur?” Allison wiggled her eyebrows and winked.

‘Oh dear God Allison, don’t encourage him!’ Ben pleaded.

Klaus simply smiled and happily ignored Ben. 

He was going shopping!


	6. 5. Number Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue in this chapter comes from the actual show, first episode, "We Only See Each Other At Weddings And Funerals". I own nothing associated with the wonderful show and I do not take any kind of credit for the wonderful words that formed the characters we so love. As this was the first time they saw Five, I chose to add more of what I think are Klaus' thoughts throughout the events that took place. Any and all mistakes are 100% my own. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos and comments! I appreciate all feedback so much and thank you for taking the time to leave it! Enjoy!!

Diego’s words echoed over and over in Klaus’ head.

“Isn’t it obvious Klaus, he thinks one of us killed dad.” 

He so didn’t need this today. He had gotten out of the hospital that morning after his overdose; he had to sign AMA after talking to a shrink and he was sore, achy, and in desperate need of another hit.

“You do!” Klaus couldn’t believe it, yes their father hadn’t been any kind of positive influence in their lives, but to actually believe one of them could go so far was unthinkable.

“How can you think that?” at least Vanya also agreed with him, and based on the look that Allison was throwing at Luther, for once, most of the siblings were in agreement. 

All except Luther, who at least had the decency to look guilty. 

Klaus got up and walked away, throwing a sharp remark about going to murder mom. Did Luther seriously think that low of his siblings? 

He wandered into his old room and sat down on his bed. The room was still as he had left it. Mom probably still came in and cleaned up their rooms. Klaus wondered if she ever missed them, she probably did, after all she had more feelings than dear old dad. And considering mom is a robot that’s saying something. 

As he sat down in his bed and looked at the old decorations, he felt a pang of nostalgia sweep through him. He missed Ben. He hadn’t seen him since the overdose and he missed his mother hen of a brother. He wished Ben would be visible so they could trash talk Luther. 

How could Luther think that about them? About him? Was he right? No, he couldn’t be right. None of them would go that far. If they hadn’t done that as children, when things were truly bad, why come back and do it after so many years?

His eyes drifted back onto the urn. He pursed his lips as he imagined what Ben would say. 

‘There’s only one way you can make sure.’

“Shut up Ben” he shouted into the empty room. He wished Ben was actually there. But still, Ben was most of his impulse control. He owed it to himself and his siblings to at least try to talk to dear old dad. He rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing the urn as he walked out of his room. He poked his head back into the living room, making sure all his siblings had left before placing the urn next to the picture of dad on top of the bar.

“You know if I was murdered, and one of my sons- adopted sons- happened to be able to commune with the dead, I might think about I don’t know, I don’t know, MANIFESTING! Do the whole big, angry ghost lecture, tell everyone who dun it, and find eternal peace. Eternal peace…”

Klaus thought back to something Ben had said when Klaus asked him why he hadn’t crossed over into the big bright shiny light, to find peace. Ben had simply smiled and said,

“Eternal peace, it’s probably overrated.” 

Klaus tried again and again, but no matter how much he tried to focus, nada, nothing, zilch. 

He even glanced around hoping that at least Ben would be visible, but no such luck. His system was still flooded with drugs and booze. On the plus side he was on his own, on the minus, he was on his own.

Realizing this, he leaned into his urge. 

“Not sure about you, but I could really use a drink.” 

He wasn’t sure if he was talking to dad, Ben or himself, but either way, he reached over to grab whatever bottle was closest to the bar. In his oh so ever coordinated ways, he managed to knock over the urn, spilling the ashes onto the bar. He giggled in horror before quickly scooping up as much of the ashes as he could back into the urn and fleeing the scene. He fixed himself a drink and turned to leave, but he felt bad leaving the urn there so he picked it up and ran far away from the living room. He found himself in the kitchen. He placed the urn on the table and gave in to his other urge.

The small baggie that held his numbness called out to him, he shook the contents before spilling some of them into his hand.

“Three?” he shrugged, “okay.” He tipped the contents into his mouth, before crushing them with his teeth. He sat down on the table as he felt the pills start taking effect. He laid down on the table and stared at the ceiling, he was feeling so light headed, yet his body sank into the table like it weighed a ton. He almost thought he had gotten another bad batch of drugs when he heard the music start, but then recognized the song from one of the records that Luther had in his room. 

He turned and lifted up from the table, staring at the ceiling, mind blissfully numb and eyes struggling to focus. He turned and got back on his feet, once more grabbing the urn as the music drifted from their old rooms into the kitchen. 

-and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say-

Klaus grabbed onto the urn, picturing himself slow dancing with someone. His clouded mind muddled through all the former lovers in his life, his partner switching as his brain flips through different people who he thought attractive, who made him feel safe, who made him feel loved. He let the music flow through him and for a few moments he forgot he was in his childhood home. He forgot about his father, about Luther, about everything, but the sound of the music, and his dancing. He let his troubles fade away as he danced to the beat. 

A sudden burst of lightning cut through the kitchen and stopped him dead in his tracks. He saw the urn slide from the end of the table and caught it before it could fall…again. 

Was this Reginald manifesting? Was Klaus doing this? He had never done anything like that before, so it couldn’t be him. Right?

“Daddy?” Klaus hoped his voice didn’t sound as scared as he felt. His father wouldn’t approve of fear; there were always consequences to being afraid in front of Reginald Hargreeves. 

He saw a few of the kitchen knives fly into the wall, their points imbedded into the wall. As he stared at them, he was both relieved and disappointed that he had not been in front of those knives. He glanced around the kitchen quickly, but there was no dad and no Ben, so this wasn’t his doing. Whatever it was, it seemed to be happening in the outer courtyard, so he quickly ran to get his boots on before making his way outside. He threw on the shoes, leaving the urn behind. As he was about to reach the door, he saw one of the fire extinguishers they kept for emergencies. He shrugged and picked it up, if this wasn’t an emergency, what was?

He ran outside, noticing all of his siblings had beaten him getting there. He pushed his way past Luther and Diego and pulled the pin to the extinguisher, aiming the nozzle at the thing. He pushed down on the top and some of the flame retardant came out, but did nothing. He shrugged and lugged the whole thing into the sphere in front of him. 

“What is that gonna do?!” someone behind him asked.

“I don’t know you have a better idea?” he asked throwing his arms in surrender. The glow increased around the sphere, and Klaus felt Luther and Diego pull him behind them. 

“I vote for running, come on!” Klaus tried to urge his siblings, but they all stood their ground.

Klaus thought he saw a figure in the middle of whatever the sphere was. It looked like an old man screaming and reaching out to them. Then the figure shifted, it was a kid. It almost looked like-

But no, that was impossible. 

Five?

The figure pushed though the sphere and landed with a thud onto the ground. The sphere disappeared as he landed. It looked to be small. Klaus almost didn’t blink as he saw the figure get to his feet. It was five.

Klaus had tried time and time again to conjure Five, but had never been able to do so. Deep in his heart, he had prayed and hoped that meant that Five had simply gotten lost, and wasn’t dead. But here he was, almost 17 years later, and still looked 13 years old. Exactly the same as when he left. Klaus quickly looked around to see if he could spot Ben. 

No Ben. If Ben wasn’t there, that meant Five wasn’t a ghost right? Klaus was still high, so five couldn’t possibly be a ghost. But then how was he alive? How was he 13? One way to find out.

“Does anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?” Klaus asked his siblings, once again hoping his voice just sounded confused, instead of bordering on panic.

“Shit” Five said after he looked down at himself. He huffed out a frustrated sigh and pushed past his siblings.

“I need some food.” Five said as he walked past. Klaus made sure to get in his way, just to double check, Five pushed past him and Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive.

They all followed him through the house into the kitchen, the five of them settling on one side of the kitchen as they watched Five make himself a sandwich. Klaus listened as Five explained where he had been for so long. 

“The future is shit by the way.” Five said nonchalantly.

“Called it!” Klaus said as he lifted his hand. 

Five said something about their dad being right, he looked at Klaus and said, “Nice dress.”

“Oh well, danke!” Klaus said twirling around the trim on Allison’s skirt. He could feel her look at him so he turned to her and gave her a wink. See Five knew how stylish he was. 

For a 58 old man in a young boy’s body, he was pretty cool. 

Klaus listened as he explained how he got back to them, it was strange, to have Five back in front of them. It looked like him, and his voice sounded the same. But it wasn’t him, he was too cold, too confident, too….old? 

As five walked away from them, possibly to find clothes he wouldn’t be swimming in, he said, “What else is there to say? The circle of life.”

Klaus inwardly agreed with him, but was still mostly shocked at the reappearance of their thought to be lost little brother. Ha! And now he could actually call him little brother. Because he was 13. Though he was actually 58, so technically he was the oldest of them all. Ugh Klaus was confused.

Getting to know Five again was going to be very interesting, to say the least. And weird as it was, Klaus kinda looked forward to it.


	7. +1. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait to post this until tomorrow, so you're getting it a day early!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read and followed this fic through to the end! Your comments and Kudos kept me going! I hope you all enjoy the ending. It was supposed to be a short chapter, but it got away from me (oops!). As always feedback is greatly appreciated! let me know if you would like to see the chapters from the sibling's POV. I could be persuaded into writing those ;). Enjoy!

+1- Ben

Ben was dead.

Dead.

Klaus was in shock; they all were. Ben was the one who got along with everyone; he could talk to Luther, but not take any of his bullshit. He was kind and compassionate with Vanya. He and Diego got along great. Before Five left, Ben and he would talk for hours about time travel and theorize how it could work. He was always there for Allison when she wanted to act out her favorite scenes from movies or books. And he was powerful enough that even Reginald Hargreeves was cautious about the training he put him through.

More than that, he was the one who always had Klaus’ back, he understood why Klaus acted the way he did, why he wanted to be numb and not be able to see or hear the ghosts.

Klaus was in shock.

Then Klaus was terrified. Ghosts. He saw them everywhere. They would scream at him incoherently, or demand things, answers, solutions; everything that Klaus had no idea how to provide. He saw their mutilated corpses all around him. The only time he was ever alone, was when he was drunk off his ass or high.

He would see Ben, but it wouldn’t be Ben. It would be another mutilated body in the room. Would he even recognize Klaus? Would he know it was his brother he was screaming at? Yelling at? Torturing?

He couldn’t do this. He could not see Ben like that. He would rather die himself, rather than have his dear brother, his best friend, not know who he was.

Klaus stood where he was, looking at all of his siblings, the tears running down their faces.

Ben was dead.

Mom told them they would hold a funeral service in a few days. They wanted to build some kind of memorial for Ben.

Ha.

Memorial. Right.

Like the portrait of Five that hung in the living room. If anyone walked into the house, they would think it was sweet, the family memorial of a lost family member. Yeah, because dear old dad was capable of feeling loss.

“Children,” their father had said as mom hung up the portrait, “Let this serve as a reminder of what happens when you don’t take into consideration my advice. Number Five was rebellious and now he will be a reminder to you all, to be respectful.”

Klaus wondered what moving speech he would make now for Ben, because Ben was dead.

All of the siblings were sitting around the living room, silently crying, and staring at nothing, lost deep in thought. Or maybe it was shock. Same difference.

Klaus would like to be lost in thought, but that was rather difficult when one was constantly being screamed at by ghosts. He needed them to shut up. He needed to not be able to hear when Ben showed up. He needed to not be able to see Ben. He couldn’t. It would be agonizing.

He got up and walked over to the bar. Picking up the fullest bottle of alcohol he could find. He was about to open it when it was plucked out of his hands.

“What the hell are you doing?” Luther demanded. “How can you think about getting drunk now?!”

Klaus turned bloodshot eyes to his brother, Luther was glaring down at him, with eyes equally bloodshot.

“Please.” was all Klaus could get out, extending a hand out for the bottle.

“No.”

Klaus glared at Luther as more tears formed in his eyes. Why didn’t he understand?

“Wasn’t asking.” Klaus said as more tears ran down his cheeks. The bottle was suddenly in his hand. He could have sworn he didn’t pull it from Luther’s hand; he couldn’t have, not with Luther’s strength. But the bottle was in his hand and that’s all he cared about.

He turned away from Luther’s surprised face and ran to his room. He opened the bottle and took a large gulp. It burned his throat on the way down, but he barely registered it. The hurt deep in his chest was worse.

He thought about Ben. Him reading. Swig. Him training. Swig. Them sharing a joint, Swig. Taking care of him after training. Swig. Talking together. Swig. His smile. Swig. His understanding. Swig. Ben. Swig.

Before he knew it, he had drank about half of the bottle. He was having a hard time picking up his arm, the bottle was too heavy. Weird, you’d think it would get lighter with all he had drunk. And slowly, the voices shouting his name vanished. He was alone in his room. His constant uninvited companions vanished by the alcohol.

He was alone.

No more Ben.

Klaus dropped to the floor, his knees suddenly unable to hold him up. He still didn’t let go of the bottle though, he needed to make sure the ghosts didn’t come back. He couldn’t see Ben like that.

His head hurt. Stupid desk getting in the way of his head. What was that wet feeling? It couldn’t be his tears, because although he hadn’t been able to stop crying, he didn’t think tears were coming out the back of his head. Maybe he had spilled some of the liquor on himself, but no, the bottle didn’t have any red in it.

He stared at the hand that he ran over the back of his hand and yeah, that was very red. He turned to look at the bottle in his hand. That was brownish. Nope not the drink then. Weird. Also the room was starting to go out of focus. That was also odd. Being drunk did that sometimes yes, but he wasn’t that drunk; or was he?

He was glad he was on the floor; it would be hard to walk to his bed, especially as black dots appeared in front of his eyes. Also there was an annoying sound somewhere. And was that yelling? Where was that coming from? What are they saying?

He realized he was lying down on his carpet, but his head hurt, the same spot with the reddish liquid. He turned his head a bit more to the side, yeah that felt better. But why was the noise still there?

“-oming in if you don’t open up.”

He knew that voice. That was Diego. But why did he sound so far away? He should have tuned his head towards the door, but he didn’t remember where that was. Maybe he should rest his eyes for a bit, the room moved a little less when his eyes were closed. Yeah that was a good idea.

He thought he heard a bang somewhere behind him.

“Shit, oh Fuck, no Klaus, not you too.” why did Diego sound so panicked? It was fine; the room wasn’t moving that much, he could walk though if he walked carefully.

“MOM!” Diego yelled.

“Shhh. Why are you yelling?” Klaus asked, or tried to, but his tongue wasn’t working right.

“Where are you bleeding from? What did you do?!”

And Klaus was insulted, he didn’t do anything. He wasn’t even bleeding, what was Diego talking about? Why was he poking and prodding at him?

Then Diego poked at the back of his head, and Klaus knew no more.

He woke up with an oxygen mask on his face, an IV in his arm, and the mother of all headaches.

“Sweetheart, you’re awake.” Mom said softly, clearly aware of his headache. “You gave us quite a scare. You needed some stitches on your head and are receiving some fluids to counteract the alcohol poisoning. You also gave yourself a mild concussion, but are expected to pull through with no further complications.”

Klaus must have shown his absolute confusion in his face, because mom went on.

“Diego came into your room night before last; he was worried after you didn’t come back up for dinner. He found you bleeding on the floor after you hit your head on your desk. You probably collapsed due to the alcohol poison. You drank half a bottle of whiskey-”

“Single Malt Whiskey” His father’s voice cut through his head like a knife, “Worth well over 40 thousand dollars. Number Four what have you to say for yourself?!”

Klaus winced, “Ouch.”

“Ouch?!” his father screamed, and Klaus couldn’t help but wince as the loud voice sent a shot of pain through his head.

“Sir, perhaps it would be best to let this go until he is more recovered?” mom suggested in all her kindness.

His father shot her a dark look but nodded, “Your punishment will be determined at a later time. I expect to see you outside for the memorial this evening, Number Four, no excuses will be tolerated.” And with that he turned and walked away.

Mom watched him leave then turned back to Klaus, a small comforting smile on her face. “You should rest now sweetheart, so you can feel better this evening.” She pressed the back of her hand on his forehead then an icepack on his head. It did help the pain go down.

“Mom, did you say Diego got me last night?”

“Night before last honey, you’ve been out for a full day. Diego hardly left your side all of yesterday. He was really worried.” She said as she got a syringe out and pushed something into the IV connected into his arm.

Klaus wanted to reply, but whatever drug mom pushed through the IV, made him very sleepy. He slipped out of consciousness before he could form a reply.

When he woke up again, the oxygen mask was gone as well as the IV. His head felt less like it was about to implode on itself, and more like he had a fuzzy cotton ball as a brain. He was also not alone.

“You look like shit.” Diego said leaning against the medicine cabinet.

“I look better than you.” Klaus replied.

Diego scoffed, “Yeah, you wish.” He avoided eye contact and started twirling around a knife in his hands; he was still slightly on edge. “How’re you feeling?”

His typical response of ‘I’ll live’ seemed too close to heart given the situation, so he settled for, “M’okay.”

Diego nodded, trying and failing not to look relieved. “You need help getting up? Dad wants us out in the courtyard in about an hour.”

Not waiting for an answer, he walked over and helped Klaus get onto his feet; they were mostly steady once the room steadied. It had turned sideways when Klaus first got up, rude.

Together they made their way back to Klaus’ room. The blood had been cleaned up, the room looking spotless. There was a pressed uniform on top of his bed, the only difference, was that the shirt was black. Klaus turned to look at Diego; he was wearing the same thing.

Funeral uniforms. Welcome to the Umbrella Academy.

“You got it right?” Diego asked motioning to the clothes, and Klaus nodded. “cool, I’ll be outside for when you’re ready to go up.”

Klaus got dressed carefully, wanting to look his best. Usually he liked to show a bit of his personal flare with the uniform, an untucked shirt here, some nail polish there, maybe a touch of eyeliner, but not today. Today Ben’s goodbye. Ben deserved him to look his best. Once he was dressed he turned to look at himself in his mirror. He looked every bit the Umbrella Academy student, apart from the bandage around his head. He thought about what Ben would say, him looking like that, looking like their father wanted him to look. Couldn’t have that. He put on some eyeliner and untucked his shirt. He also loosened the tie around his neck, just scruffy enough to look sexy. He used to tell Ben that it was a fine line to balance, between looking homeless and scruffy. There. Now he looked like himself. Now he was his best, and not his father’s best.

He was about to walk out when he saw the bottle. It was knocked over on its side and mostly empty, under his bed. He was tempted to go over and drink the rest of it, but decided against it. Whatever pain killers mom had given him were still doing their work, he was nicely fuzzy. Comfortably numb.

He opened his door and there was Diego. He too was wearing his uniform his own way. A belt holster holding who knows how many knives at his waist and his big leather combat boots on his feet. He looked Klaus up and down and nodded. They made their way to the courtyard, everyone else beating them there.

There was a large thing covered by a black sheet in the courtyard. Pogo made a heartfelt speech about his ‘little master Ben’. Klaus saw Allison and Vanya hold each other as they cried silently. Luther was pointedly ignoring him, probably pissed off that he had gotten alcohol poisoning. He didn’t dare cry, not while his father was watching him so closely. Their father simply pulled the sheet off the thing, which turned out to be a statue of Ben. He did not make an emotional speech, simply said something about it being a reminder of something or other, Klaus wasn’t really paying attention. His headache was coming back.

After the statue reveal, their father told them they were expected to be ready to train tomorrow. They had an evening to mourn, how thoughtful.

Mom and Pogo also left after a few moments, leaving the siblings to mourn. They all gathered around the statue.

BEN  
HARGREEVES  
MAY THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOU  
FIND PEACE IN THE LIGHT

No one said anything; there were no words that would give them comfort. They watched the sun begin to set. Slowly, each of the siblings turned to go back inside until only Diego and Klaus were left outside.

“You coming in yet?” Diego asked him.

“Not yet, you go ahead.” Klaus said, sitting down in front of the statue. ‘Find peace in the light’ if only they knew how many souls didn’t find peace.

“You sure? Gonna get cold soon.”

“I’m sure.”

Klaus heard Diego walk away and heard the door close behind him. Klaus thought about Ben some more. He was lost in his thoughts when he first started hearing the voices again. He knew they would come back soon, with the pain medication wearing off. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands into his ears, as always hoping that it would help quiet them a bit, but no such luck. Then he heard him.

Ben.

‘Klaus?’ amidst all of the angry voices, all of the screams, he recognized his brother’s voice. It wasn’t angry. It was confused.

Klaus shut his eyes even harder. He didn’t want to see Ben like that. He couldn’t. could he walk back with his eyes closed?

‘Klaus?’

What if he was just confused or needed help crossing over? What if he needed his help? He could try to help without looking maybe. Maybe Ben just needed a guide, or approval to go into the light.

“Ben?”

‘Oh good, you can hear me now. I’ve been trying to talk to you for days now. Not that time makes any sense now.’ He sounded almost normal. Klaus was so tempted to open his eyes, but he knew he would never be able to handle seeing Ben as a corpse.

“Cross over Ben. Go into the light. Find that eternal peace bullshit.” Klaus hoped he sounded encouraging, and not like he was pleading.

‘Dude, there’s no light anywhere.’ Well fuck, so much for that theory. ‘Why aren’t you looking at me?’

“I can’t Ben, I can’t see you like you looked when you died forever, trust me once was enough to last me all lifetime. I don’t need a constant reminder to tell me you’re dead.”

‘Klaus, do I sound like your usual ghost buddies? I mean I’m pretty new to the whole being dead business, but if these guys are anything to go by, I ain’t like them pal.’

And Klaus could just picture Ben pointing to the other figures in the room, the ones Klaus could hear, but had closed his eyes before he could see. Still, he couldn’t risk it. He wouldn’t. No. He shook his head, and when that made his head hurt, he banged his hands against the ground. Once, twice, three times. No. No. NO.

He felt a surge of something in the air, and was suddenly woozy. What the fuck had that been?

‘The fuck?’ okay so Ben was also confused. ‘Klaus, you can open your eyes now.’

Klaus wanted to believe Ben, he truly did.

‘Klaus trust me, please. Open your eyes.’

He couldn’t deny Ben this, he had always trusted him before, so why not now? He took a big steadying breath and slowly opened his eyes.

‘Hi Bro.’

There in front of him, was Ben. He looked like Ben, no mutilated corpse nothing. He wasn’t even wearing the clothes he had while he died. Instead he was wearing a black pair of pants and a hoodie with a leather jacket over it. He looked like Ben. Klaus couldn’t help it, he started to cry and at the same time, a relieved laugh burst out of him like a punch. Ben was here, but wait Ben was here.

“Wait, no, what about eternal peace and all of that? You need guidance to cross over? Got any unfinished business?” Klaus was more than relieved to have Ben back, but he wouldn’t have Ben be stuck here if he could be at peace.

‘Oh, I got plenty of unfinished business alright, but that’s not why I’m here. I don’t think.’

“Okay, so how can I help you get to the light place, with the eternal peace?” Klaus wanted to help. He wanted Ben to stay, but he would help his brother.

Ben simply smiled, ‘Eternal peace is probably overrated.’

“So, wait, you want to stay? Here?” Klaus hoped he wasn’t sounding so excited.

‘Can’t leave you alone with all these freaks now can I? Shit, has it always been this bad?’ he asked motioning to the other figures in the courtyard.

“You have no idea.”

‘So I do have one very important question for you Klaus.’ Ben asked, suddenly turning serious.

Klaus felt his stomach tighten; maybe Ben had already changed his mind.

“Yes?” He prayed that Ben wouldn’t leave him alone, not that he was ever alone. But if he had a choice, Klaus would rather be alone with Ben than alone alone.

‘How in the fuck is that statue supposed to be me?’

Klaus could only laugh in response. He listened as Ben rambled on about each difference the statue had to him. He had Ben back. And for the first time in his life, Klaus didn’t curse his gift.

He was grateful for it.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a headcannon of mine that Klaus must have done something to make Ben look less gruesome than the rest of the ghosts he sees. I have a plot bunny running around my head that kinda goes into that. it would also be a 5 times +1 kind of fic, with 5 times Klaus inadvertently used his powers, and one time it was on purpose kind of a thing. Let me know if you'd like to read that!


End file.
